


Hope

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: Friendship is a strong feeling that can hide any feelings you had towards the person you love... Sometimes you just needs other person to give you the push i the right direction.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It was a story oh god i am so happy it's finally done ...hope you enjoy do leave review

Hogwarts sixth year....

Valdemar is finally back. Some people aren't still believing it.But it doesn't Mather to Ron. He is the one who has to believe it. He is the one after all who has to listen to Harry's screaming every night. Time has past but with time Harry's dreams are becoming more painful. And it's showing on Harry's face. How he behave with his friends. And the problems are Harry never share his dream with anyone. Except now sometimes with Ron.

Harry never used to share his dreams with anyone not even Ron. But in those years Harry has changed and has became a little more open to him. In fifth year Harry was a total different person .He used show his angers qt everyone and shout at the smallest things. And screamed at nights because of his dreams. And the time became so hard when Ron thought that was it he can't be friends with Harry anymore.

Not because of the shouting Ron though that because one day Harry had slapped Ron and the pain so unbearable .Okay it was little bit also Ron's fault.well Ron used to go to harry bad after the dreams and he used to hold him tight until harry clam down. they never talk about it in the morning like harry never remember anything. And Ron was too embraced to talk about it to anyone. but one day harry wake up and he saw what Ron was doing. From that day they never talk to one another.

One evening when Ron alone in the common room sitting close to the fire place that's when Hermione come rushing to him.  
He could definitely see in her eye's she was crying .

"What happened ?" He asked her.

"It's harry " she said in her shaky voice like she was shouting for hours. Her voice was coming very broken. He never has seen Hermione like that before.

"What ... Harry ?" Obviously the boy who lived can take care of himself .why was she making such a big deal.

"Ron you need to find harry "

"Well Hermione i think the boy who lived don't always need HIS sidekick to protect him " 

"Ron what happened to you ?you are being big dickhead"

" what are you saying i can't even stand up for myself " Ron was amused by her accusations.  
Hermione sign .she knew it wouldn't be that easy .she took a beep breath and took Ron's hand in her own.

Ron looked at there joint hands .Hers hand were so soft and delicate to his bulky big hand's. He looked at her red teary eye's with concerns.

"Ron .... You need to find our best friend."

Ron didn't even notice how long he was looking at Hermione's lips. they were little read and blood was coming from one Small corner of her lips. Maybe she was biting it too hard.

"What ...why me?" Ron asked although he was still looking at her Lip's.

"Because it have to be you"

Ron wanted to scream at her .wanted to say he was tried of following the  
famous wizard around.

But he can kept looking at her. how beautiful she looked at the moment.

"Ron are you even listening. Harry loves you" he then notice he wasn't paying half attention to what she was saying .but when he finally heard what she said Ron looked away shocked.

Hermione was shouting loudly are lovely voice was trembling with fear.Tears were sparkling of her beautiful brown eyes.

Why dose she love harry so much. what dose harry have that Ron is lacking .  
" Hermione " Ron tried to touch her cheeks but Hermione moved away from his touch.

"Ron .... You are the one who can help harry" why is she saying the got damn thing again and again. Ron looked away clearly not liking what she was saying to him.

"Ron look at me " and Ron did because he can never say no to her.

"Ron harry only has us now .you me and you you know that he need us.

" No Hermione that may be you thought "she was wrong Ron has to prove it to her .Harry doesn't need them anymore. He has made new friends now" 

" Ron "Hermione took a long breathe.

" i know you love me " 

"So" Ron asked

"So i am saying you please love harry instant of me "

" what are you mad now '" Ron wanted to laugh. 

"Ron please stop smiling and listen to me "

 

"Enough Hermione" Ron hold her cheeks.

"Ron please i am bagging you to understand "

"Why are you crying for him when he clearly doesn't care about you" 

"He dose Ron .... He dose. He just don't know how to show it"

"He does not mione"

Hermione was kneeling on the floor now.

"You don't understand Anything .hi just lost his only person that was his true family. And now you can't just leave him too. It will break him Ron"

"That's enough Hermione . he had us .He had me and he had to be blind if he didn't see that " 

"But Ron why are you arguing so much.Did he hit your' stupid ego."

"What you want me to do " Ron asked.

"Don't be so cold find harry and talk to him."  
Ron just laughed bitterly.

"Ron harry has been gone for two days now.Nowboday is able to find him."

Ron was almost shocked and remember he had met harry two dayd ago.Harry was trying to say something to him but he didn't remember what he said to him in his anger.

"Why didn't you tell me before"

Hermione looked up her rad eyes are now understanding something he is not getting.

"YOU DID THIS TO HARRY. You said something to harry Right. Because of you harry has left."

Hermione stated to shout again .

 

"I just.... " Ron tried to remember "i just can't remember"

"Don't even bother" Hermione split the word "How could you Ron . He is our friend"  
6" i will tried to find him . Ron tried to say.

"No you will not you have already do e enough"

"Hermione please i am bagging you"

Hermione thought something.

"O...okay" Ron didn't thought Hermione would agree so easily.

" But one condition "

" what .... " okay now what she wants

"Would you say to harry that you love him" 

"But Hermione" 

"Ron .... Please just believe i know what i am saying"

"Okay"

Ron thought a lie would do nothing bad for now. And Hermione let Ron go.he did find harry T hagrids place. At first he was shocked to find harry so cold .But then when harry saw him it was like he didn't recognized what he was seeing.

It wasn't Ron who did this to Harry did him.How could he...

 

when harry saw him and smile it was like the smile brighten up the room. Then harry said his name and run to wards him .Ron just stand there he didn't knew what to do .and when harry kissed him that moment Ron knew Hermione was always right. Harry needed Ron But at the moment Ron realizes that he didn't harry more. And he hug harry with everything he have.

Epilogue

Ron Harry's voice broke Ron from his thoughts.

"Yeah...."

"What are you thinking " harry spoke from Ron's chest.

"Nothing ...." He smiled at his lover and kissed Harry's forehead where the scare was. 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

Ron hold harry tightly to his chest until he heard Harry's steady breathing. Ron didn't knew what is waiting for them but he knew they both love each other and that's what was important.


End file.
